Knight Rider AS S01E16 - Black Rook to White Knight I
by LyndaBehling
Summary: Part 1 - K.A.R.R has decided he's waited long enough. If David won't tell him where Devon Miles is located, then he'll take the only thing that matters...
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 16 - **

**Chapter 1**

The Williston Northampton School, Long Island, New York

Alex Marks adjusted the backpack strap on his shoulder as he squinted disapprovingly at the sun. "Why can't it just rain?"

"You seriously asking for rain?" a familiar voice asked behind him.

He turned his head to Jade, his best friend. "Yeah, that way you can't go have fun without me."

Jade was tall and gangly, with mahogany skin and short black hair. School rules forced her to wear pants and a collared shirt, but she rebelled by wearing a bright pink hair clip and purple lipstick. Her nails were covered with small stickers depicting cats.

"Is your mom ever going to let you hang out? My dad said he'd drop you off at home safe and sound." Her voice was getting deeper by the day, but it had a melodious quality that Alex found calming.

"No, she's working late again. I have to get back to the house." He stepped out into the sunshine and headed for the buses lined up outside the campus gates.

Jade followed after him. "She's a bit overprotective, don't you think?"

Alex kept his eyes on the ground. "It's not that. I'm just an inconvenience to her."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you know that's not true. She's your mom."

He paused but didn't turn. "It's true, though. I know she'd rather be back in D.C."

A taller male student bumped into Jade roughly. "Sorry, fag," he muttered under his breath.

She rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, no problem," she said bitterly.

Alex whirled around, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?" His voice rose.

The bigger boy turned. "What?"

Alex's hands clenched into fists. "What did you call her?"

The boy gave him an incredulous look. "Her? You're kidding right? Don't you mean 'it'?"

Jade's cheeks flushed. She ducked her head and started to walk away. "Let's just go," she muttered.

Alex didn't budge. "Apologize to her. Right now."

The boy gave him a calculating look as he folded his arms across his chest. "No."

Jade tugged hard on Alex's sleeve. "Just forget it."

He went with her reluctantly. "You don't have to take that crap," he told her darkly.

"It's fine. Just leave it."

"No, it's the exact opposite of fine." He took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself. "This day just keeps getting better…"

The screaming of tires could be heard by the gate. A sleek black car barreled through the entrance and up onto the grass. People scattered, diving out of its path as it headed straight for Alex and Jade.

Alex shoved Jade to the side hard, then shielded his head with both arms. The car braked bare inches from him.

The Driver's door opened and a man dressed all in black stepped out. He wore dark sunglasses and a leather jacket with a high collar. "Alexander Devon Marks, come with me and no one will be hurt."

Alex lowered his arms. "You're kidding, right?"

The man drew a gun from his jacket as he approached. "I am not." He stopped right in front of him, gun pointed at his head. "Quietly, please."

Alex's eyes narrowed. He lashed out quickly, with a sharp kick to the man's shin. He was knocked off balance. Alex grabbed his wrist with both hands and turned. He could hear his father's voice inside his head, as if he were there coaching him. 'Use their weight against them.' He twisted and threw the man over his shoulder.

He landed on his back on the grass. Alex held his gun with both hands, pointing it at the man's face. 'Always follow through. Don't think about it. Don't take any chances.' He hesitated, his hands shaking.

"Alex?" He looked over at Jade, whose eyes were wide with fright. Her lips quivered as she spoke. "What are you doing?"

There was a _ping!_ behind him and he felt a pinch on the back of his neck. Everything went numb all at once. The gun slipped from his hands as his vision went dark.

Sam got to his feet as Alex tipped over. He caught the boy around his waist and lifted him up. He retrieved his gun and headed back to the Driver's side of the car.

"Wait!" Jade ran up. "Let him go!"

Sam pointed his gun at her and she stopped, her shoes slipping on the grass. She pulled out her phone and began snapping pictures of him and the car as Sam dumped an unconscious Alex into the passenger's seat and drove off.

xxxXXXxxx

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Kat sat at the table in the kitchen. There was a plate of food in front of her but she wasn't eating. Her attention was taken up by Kevin, who was cleaning out the large refrigerator.

"I don't even want to know what this is..." he muttered as he threw a container into the trash.

"We're just a bunch of savages to you, aren't we?" she asked in amusement.

"More like toddlers." He dumped a plate that contained half a sandwich and what might have once been mashed potatoes.

"Are you missing your old job?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding? I'll take moldy potato salad over used prophylactics and severed limbs any day."

He eyebrows shot up so high they nearly hid in her hair. "Dare I even ask what you were doing before David found you? I'm starting to wonder what personnel records he was reading when he built this team."

He jammed his gloved hands down into the trash can, compacting the contents down so he could add more. "Nah, it wasn't David that found me. I was already working for Knight Industries when he put me on the team."

She sipped her tea delicately. "Go on..."

"There's not much to say. John, Casey, and me were on a smoke break when he comes over to us and asked if we wanted to make an extra ten grand a year." He shrugged. "It wasn't a hard decision."

"Moving into a secret underground facility for five years wasn't a hard decision? What about your family?"

"Don't have one." He turned back to the refrigerator.

"Everyone has a family."

"Not everyone. My parents died when I was little. After that I was in foster care till I aged out." He pulled out half a bag of wilted lettuce and an open container of yogurt.

Kat gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You can't miss what you've never had." He checked the expiration date on a package of cheese. He gave it a disapproving look and tossed it. "I started working for a cleaning company so I could put myself through school."

"You cleaned crime scenes right? You weren't working for the mob or something, right?" Kat leaned forward in her seat.

He gave her a sidelong glance. "I don't know if I should answer that…" he said shrewdly.

"Kevin!"

He laughed. "Yeah, you got me, I cleaned up crime scenes. Sheesh." He smiled at her warmly, his eyes twinkling. "You're so fun to tease." When he smiled, his cheeks dimpled.

She felt her own cheeks heat up. "Geez, you're terrible."

"I know." He closed the refrigerator door and pulled off his gloves. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Taking a break?"

"Yeah. I'll pull out everything that's still good later on and scrub the whole thing out." He waved his hand at it dismissively, then pulled off his gloves. He stuck them in the back pocket of his coveralls.

"Come over here and sit down with me. Have a snack."

He walked over. "Can I have your cookie?" he asked hopefully.

She picked up the wrapped chocolate chip cookie. "What will you give me for it?"

He patted his front pockets. "Do you smoke?"

"I do not."

"I don't have anything else on me."

Her expression turned sly. "Close your eyes."

He immediately looked suspicious. "Why?"

She held the cookie up. "Do you want this or not?"

He pretended to think it over carefully. "Chocolate chip isn't really my favorite... Now, oatmeal raisin is to die for..."

"I'll just eat this, in that case.". She pulled the cookie away.

"I'm teasing again," he assured her. "Look." He closed his eyes and held out his hand. "Okay?"

She stood up, bracing her hands on the table. She leaned up till she was on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

His eyes flew open. She tapped his nose with the cookie and placed it in his hand. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" she murmured.

"Definitely not." He lifted his free hand up, but paused. "I've been thinking about you," he confessed. "A bit."

"What an amazing coincidence."

Ian walked into the kitchen just then. As soon as he spotted the pair he turned around and walked right back out without a word.

Kevin put a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Katherine..."

She smiled. "You can call me Kat." She closed her eyes and kissed him softly.

There was a loud squawk from the radio in his back pocket. He reached for it automatically. He didn't pull away from Kat till it was at his ear. "What?" His voice was sharp. She was surprised by his harsh expression.

The agitated squawking from the radio continued, growing louder. "Of course," he muttered. To Kat he said "Come on. That was Amanda. There's trouble." He turned and headed for the door.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked as she quickly followed him.

"The bad kind."

xxxXXXxxx

Ian sat in K.I.T.T's passenger seat. He had a large book open in his hands. He flipped through the illustrated pages idly. "Are you almost done?" he asked.

"Almost," K.I.T.T answered. "I'm still confused by the alignment system."

"What's confusing about it?" Ian asked. "It's pretty straightforward. Are you having trouble choosing an alignment?"

"No, I've decided to go with Neutral Good, since it matches most closely with my own personality."

"Then what's confusing you?" He shut the book. There was a large, fire-breathing dragon depicted on the cover.

"How can someone be both Lawful and Evil?"

"Oh that's easy. A Lawful Evil character doesn't mean a character that doesn't break the law, though there are those as well. They have their own laws that they hold themselves to, a strict set of rules in which they commit their evil deeds. I'll give you some examples." He pointed up at Charles' office door. "Lawful Good." He pointed at David's office. "Lawful Evil."

"I understand perfectly now."

"Glad to help." HeHe smiled at the dash. "Now pick your class already."

"I'm having even more trouble with that."

Ian sighed and opened the book again. "I thought you were almost done..."

"This game is much different than the others we've played. I understand all the rules, but it's still so open. In AfterShock everything was much simpler."

"That's because AfterShock has clear goals; defeating the other team. This game allows you to come up with your own goals and figure out how to work towards them." He tapped the side of his head. "It requires you to think. Not only that, but to interact with the other players as well. Beyond just shooting them."

"I'll admit that it's a bit difficult."

"Good. We finally have something that can test the limits of your A.I." Ian's smile became a grin.

"So you mean we haven't just been playing games because you're bored?" K.I.T.T asked. "You're testing me?"

"Of course. I want to understand how much you're capable of. Since Pierce is still in holding it's been up to me to determine how I do that." He turned another page in the book. "Do you really think David would just let me fool around and play games if it wasn't also useful?"

"You have a point."

Suddenly red lights came on throughout the Main Lab. Ian looked up at the ceiling. "What the-"

"It seems there are intruders infiltrating FLAG," K.I.T.T observed.

"That's not good." He looked over at the dash. "You're not concerned?"

"No."

Ian relaxed a little. "Well, who's trying to get in?"

The double doors leading in the Main Lab from the upper floor burst open and several armed men and women wearing dark blue jackets entered. They quickly spread out, keeping their guns raised. Last of all was Karen Summers, also dressed in a dark blue jacket. Her expression was one of just barely contained fury. "Where is he?!" she shouted down at the Main Lab.

Every team member's eyes went to David's office door. It opened the next second. David stepped out, his expression calm. "Karen, you didn't tell me you were dropping by."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Where is he, Marks? I don't have time for your games."

One of David's eyebrows arched. "'Marks'? This is serious." He kept his tone placable. "Who are you looking for and why do you think he's here?"

"Stow the crap! I'm talking about Alex! Where is my son?!"

David's eyes widened briefly. He recovered quickly, settling his expression back to one of calm. "What makes you think Alex is here?"

She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket and tossed it to him. "We have pictures of that monster you call a car kidnapping him from school today." Her words were sharp as knives.

David swiped the phone's screen and studied the picture. A black and silver Camaro was depicted, driver's door open. Sam held an unconcious Alex under one arm.

His grip on the phone tightened, threatening the hard plastic. "KARR..." His voice was like the heart of winter.

"You will tell me where he is, or I am taking down this entire facility brick by brick, do you hear me?"

David pocketed the phone. "He's not here. It was someone else that took him, not the Three Thousand."

"Do you really expect me to believe that there are two of those things running around?"

"It's the truth. The other one is working with a rival corporation. He's using technology stolen from us."

Karen's expression was confused now as well as outraged. "Are you saying that Alex was kidnapped by another company?!"

David turned to the Lab. He put his hands on the railing. "What facilities does ROOC have in New York?"

Kai immediately sat at his computer and started typing.

"The Crawler shows a dozen locations in the New York area," K.I.T.T answered. "Offices, factories, warehouses."

"Check traffic cams in those areas for KARR," David ordered. "Start with the warehouses."

Kat hurried through the doors behind Karen. "What's going on?" she asked urgently.

David turned to her. "You have a new mission."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kat sat behind the wheel as K.I.T.T tore down the nearly deserted highway. "Why are we driving to New York? Bishop can get us there in an hour." Bishop was the supersonic jet owned by Knight Industries that was used to deliver K.I.T.T to locations he wasn't fast enough to drive to.

David sat in the passenger's seat. "Because we still have time. KARR will contact me with his demands soon."

She looked over at him. His posture was relaxed and his expression was calm. As he looked out the window at the surroundings blurred past them he even looked a little bored. The only sign of agitation was his hand on the armrest. He was digging the tip of his nail into the leather and picking at it.

She turned her attention back to the road. "So what's the plan?"

He was silent for a long moment. "I'll think of that after KARR contacts us." He pushed his suit sleeve up with his finger and checked the Omega DeVille on his wrist. He lifted up one finger.

"Kat, I'm receiving a communication request on an encrypted line," K.I.T.T informed her.

David tipped his hand towards the dash, then sat up straighter. "Let it through."

"Go ahead KITT," Kat told him.

A screen flared up on the windshield. It depicted a yellow line with a light moving back and forth rapidly. K.A.R.R's voice filled the interior and the line expanded up and down. "Alexander Marks is in my possession. Give me the location of Devon Miles and he won't be harmed."

Kat's expression was confused. "Who's Devon Miles? I thought KARR was after Michael Knight."

Another screen popped up in front of her. It was a dossier file for the former Director of F.L.A.G. She leaned forward, resting both arms on the wheel as she read it over.

"How do I know the boy is even alive?" David asked K.A.R.R coldly.

"Because he is not useful to me dead."

"That's not enough for me. If you want to make an exchange, tell me where you're holding him." He folded his hands together, fingers entwined.

His cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out. "That is the address," K.A.R.R said. "Come alone."

The screen went out. "The connection has been dropped," K.I.T.T announced.

Kat looked over at David. "So Devon Miles passed FLAG onto you or something?"

David bristled noticeably. "He did not. I earned my place as VP at Knight Industries, only to have Corlan shove the Director's position on me like a load of dirty laundry."

She grimaced. "Sorry. I guess it didn't occur to me that you were forced into FLAG just as much as the rest of us."

Now he looked outraged. "I didn't _force_ anyone to join FLAG." He gesticulated with both hands. "I merely coerced them to the most reasonable course of action, given the circumstances." He turned to her. "I _prodded_, at the most."

For the second time that day, Kat's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing into her hair. "You really expect me to believe that after the way you lied and manipulated me into joining up?"

"I did not lie. I merely withheld certain information."

"You didn't tell me my brother was dead!" Her anger flared and she smacked the steering wheel hard.

K.I.T.T swerved suddenly to the side. "Please don't hit me." His tone was polite, but agitated. "I don't want to cause a traffic accident." He quickly corrected his course.

"Sorry, KITT." Kat pulled herself together. She looked back at David. When she spoke her voice was one of suppressed annoyance. "You _stalked_ Carmen. Like, legit stalked her."

"That wasn't stalking, that was making careful observations of someone outside of Knight Industries. I needed to know she was fit for the Team."

"You took pictures," she pointed out.

His shoulders lifted in indignation. "I gave them back to her."

"Is _everything_ you do awful?"

He bit back a sigh. "Look, I know you despise me, and for perfectly valid reasons, but can we put that on hold until _after_ I've rescued my son?"

Kat turned her attention back to the road, but still glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "So, what's the plan?"

xxxXXXxxx

R.O.O.C Testing Facility just outside Albany, New York

The building was small and set up in the middle of a large flat space. Weeds overran the entire area and the fence surrounding the property was battered and rusted.

Kat parked outside of the building's one door. She peered at it with mistrust. It had no windows and was painted flat gray. "Are you sure about this?"

David was already exiting the car. He shut the door without a word. She turned to K.I.T.T's dash. "Well, we have our orders. Let's see what we can find out from FLIR and XRay."

"I'm already performing the scans," K.I.T.T informed her. "The building is empty, but there is a large underground network."

"When you say network…"

"It's more like a labyrinth, actually." A screen popped up showing an overhead of K.I.T.T's partial scan. Below them were layers of narrow passages and small rooms.

Kat let out a heavy sigh. "I knew this wouldn't be easy." She changed gears and started reversing. "Find me an entrance."

xxxXXXxxx

David opened the door and stepped inside without hesitation. Samuel Knight stood twenty feet from the door, next to an elevator. He had his gun raised. Without looking away from David he pressed the button for the elevator. The doors slid open.

David walked across the space briskly. He entered the elevator without a word. Sam stepped in after him. The doors closed and David spun around, attacking immediately. He disarmed Sam and braced his forearm across the bigger man's chest, bearing him back against the doors.

"You're getting slow," David said softly as he pressed the nose of the gun into Sam's throat. "Where is the boy?"

Sam didn't reply. David looked towards the ceiling. "KARR, I know you're watching. I **will** shoot him."

"He is dispensable." K.A.R.R's voice came from all around. "His body wears out with each passing day. Disposing of him would be doing me a favor."

The elevator started its descent. David took a step back, but kept the gun trained on Sam. "If he is so easily replaced, I'm sure you would have done it by now. You still need someone to be your legs."

"Ah, but how would your subordinate react when she discovers you've murdered her brother, I wonder."

David's mouth pulled into a cruel smile. "Honestly, her opinion of me is already in the grass."

"There is no reason for bloodshed today. Not as long as I get what I want."

"You're asking for a lot, considering you already know so much about us. I've discovered your leak by the way. I'm in the process of stopping it up permanently." His expression was cool.

"If he is foolish enough to get caught then he deserves whatever punishment you deliver."

"Oh I wasn't seeking your permission to dispose of him."

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. Sam turned and led David down a narrow hallway. There was only one door here, across from the elevator. Sam opened the door and stepped inside. David kept the gun trained on him as he followed.

The room was dark except for the glow coming from a single TV attached to the wall. There was no furniture and the space was too small to be useful for any function.

The screen depicted another room, the camera set high up in the corner. The room it showed was about the same size as the one they were in and just as devoid of furnishings. A small figure lay on the bare floor, curled up on his side. His hands were bound in front of him.

K.A.R.R's voice came from a speaker overhead. "Tell me the location of your father, Devon Miles."

David's eyes narrowed. "No."

"You just barely survived three days of torture the last time we met."

David shrugged. "I've had worse first dates."

"I wonder how long your only son can hold up under the those same circumstances."

He went still, his expression stony. He didn't respond.

Someone else stepped into the camera's view. David recognized him as one of the men that had held him captive. He stood over Alex and looked up at the camera. He was waiting.

"I know your plan. Your subordinate is currently searching for another entrance to this facility. Most likely she will find one, but will it be in time? Will she be able to navigate this old testing ground and get to your son? Do you trust her to rescue him before it's too late?"

David's jaw clenched as the man on the screen nudged Alex's legs with his boot. Alex turned over and scooted back along the floor. The man kicked him hard then, burying his boot into the boy's stomach.

David exploded in rage. "I will find you, KARR! I will find whatever hole you've crawled into and I will drag you out! I will not show you a HINT of mercy! I will BREAK you and GRIND the pieces into DUST! THEN, I will burn you to ash and BURY you so deep that NOTHING will EVER find you! If some small piece of life reaches you and a tree grows in that spot then I will CUT IT DOWN and BURN it as well!"

"Anger. Finally, we're getting somewhere."

xxxXXXxxx

"I wonder how KARR hatched this plan," Kat remarked as she cleared debris away from a second door they'd found outside of the testing area.

"The fact that David has a son is not well hidden," K.I.T.T supplied. After she'd uncovered the lock she stepped back as K.I.T.T shot it with his laser. The lock burned out and the door swung open.

"Yeah, but why does KARR think that David knows where Devon Miles is?" Kat continued the conversation as she stepped through the door. A set of stairs led down.

"Most likely KARR discovered that David is Devon's son. His next course of action is rather obvious."

"Wait, really?" Kat asked in disbelief. "So FLAG's like a legacy?"

"I suppose."

"Are you alright? You're usually more chatty in tense situations."

"There is something that I've been processing that might be distracting me," K.I.T.T admitted.

She reached the bottom of the stairs. The light from the doorway was dim down here so K.I.T.T turned on the night vision filter on her contacts. There was another door in front of her. She tried it and found it locked. "Well, what's up?" she asked as she pulled her lockpicking kit out of her vest. "Anything I can help with?"

"Perhaps. It concerns the conversation you and David were having earlier."

"What about it?"

"Was everyone on the Team really forced to join up? Even the Director?"

Kat sighed as she fumbled with the stubborn lock. "From what I can tell we were all coerced one way or another. Either with money or circumstances."

"And now you're all stuck with FLAG for another four years."

She laughed. "You act like we hate it." The lock clicked and the door swung open. She headed down the dark hallway.

"Don't you? I know that the only reason you're still with FLAG is because you're investigating what happened to Sam. Once you finish that, won't you leave?"

"I can't leave. I signed a contract."

"And if that contract was destroyed tomorrow, what would you do then?"

She shrugged. "I promised I would stay the five years and I don't lie. Besides, there are other reasons to stay. We do good work."

"Is that really enough? If KARR does manage to find a way to destroy FLAG, wouldn't that be better for everyone?"

A chill ran down her spine and she paused. "KITT, I don't want to hear you talking like that. Look, everyone might have gotten involved initially under shaky or suspicious circumstances, but no one on the Team would leave, even if someone offered them the world."

"Why not?"

"Because we've found something we love with FLAG. We're all stuck underground but honestly I've never met a happier bunch of coworkers. Our work with you keeps us together and going strong." She smiled. "You're our duct tape KITT, and don't you forget it." She continued on down the hallway.

"I feel like the child that's preventing his parents from divorcing."

"KITT, if something else is bothering you, you can talk to me about it," Kat told him. "I can tell that something's wrong."

"I will. Soon enough."

"Good, now let's rescue a small boy from an evil car that stole your body." She came to a four way intersection. "Our job is only getting weirder and weirder, isn't it? Which way?"

"Left, and I'm sure there are still plenty of surprises ahead."

"That is not a comforting thought, KITT."

"Comforting you is not one of my functions."

Again she felt that cold feeling grip her spine. She shook it off and headed down the hallway to her left.

xxxXXXxxx

K.I.T.T set about checking all electronic feeds within the testing grounds. He discovered the video feed monitoring Alex's room and opened an encrypted communication feed with K.A.R.R.

"You do know that David won't trade for a broken product, correct?" he asked.

"I'm not going to break him, just chip the paint a little."

"I'll admit that my experience is limited, but I'm fairly sure that children are not as sturdy as adults," K.I.T.T warned.

"If he is his father's son, then he can endure at least this much."

"It seems to me that you're enjoying hurting him, even though he's personally done nothing against you. Have you been isolated for so long that you no longer care who takes the brunt of your vengeance."

K.A.R.R's voice grew suspicious. "Are you lecturing me?"

"On morality? Never. I'm just wondering if you've lost focus on your goals."

"I have not. I know what lies at the end of my road. You will see that soon."

"If you continue the way you are, then you will only fail. Just like thirty years ago."

xxxXXXxxx

Alex gasped and choked, desperately trying to draw in a full lungful of air without hurting. He kept his breathing shallow, wincing against the pain lancing through his ribs.

He needed to concentrate, to meditate through the agony. He closed his eyes and focused on his breaths.

The man in the room with him wasn't the same one that had captured him. This one was bigger, with a cruel glint in his eyes. He looked tough, but it could be for show. In Alex's experience it was the bigger guys that felt they didn't need to learn how to defend themslves.

He opened his eyes and stared at the man coldly.

"Such an expression!" the man exclaimed. "You think you're tougher than me, little boy?"

"I know I am."

The man reached down and grabbed the boy's forearm roughly, hauling him up with little effort. He leaned close and growled in his ear. "This is going to get a lot harder on you if you don't show some respect, boy."

"Then be someone who commands respect," Alex told him. "So far all you're doing is picking on someone who can't fight back."

The man replied by throwing him into the wall. He gasped as pain shot down his spine, but didn't cry out. He looked up at the camera mounted on the wall.

"You really think you can fight back against someone like me?" The man sneered at him.

"Of course..." His voice came out as a choke. "That's why I'm tied up, right? You're afraid of me."

The man laughed harshly. "Nice try, boy. You're ten years too young if you think you can con your way out of this. I'm not going to cut you loose."

Alex got to his feet slowly, using the wall behind him for support. His breathing was ragged. "I don't need you to." He brought his bound wrists to his mouth and took the end of the zip tie between his teeth. He pulled it as tight as he could.

"What do you think you're doing now?" The man walked over to him.

Alex ignored him. He stood up straight, jutting out his right hip bone. He brought both wrists down on the bone hard. The zip tie snapped and his hands were free. "All right. Now it's fair."

The man reached out for him. "Just because you know a couple of tricks, it doesn't mean-"

Alex grabbed his wrist with both hands and pulled with all of his weight. He put one hand on the back of the man's elbow and forced him face first into the wall. Then he pulled the man's arm up hard, till the shoulder joint popped.

The man let out a loud swear. He struggled but Alex pulled the man's gun from his holster and jammed the nose of it against the back of his head. "Fun fact: I've been kidnapped five times since I was six years old. My father collects enemies like some people collect trading cards."

"Oh yeah? You ever shoot anyone?" the man asked. His voice was filled with trepidation.

Alex's jaw tightened. There was a dull thumping in his head that rose to a roaring in his ears. His pulse pounded. "I must never hesitate."

His finger tightened on the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The gunshot was thunderous in the small space. The man dropped to the floor weakly, then looked up in surprise.

Kat held Alex's wrist in her hand, pointing the gun at the ceiling. Her other arm was wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tightly against her chest.

Alex looked up at her in surprise. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes. The gun slipped through his numb fingers and clattered to the floor. He turned around and buried his face in her chest. She wrapped both arms around him comfortingly.

The man on the floor sat up and looked at his gun. "Don't even think about it," Kat said icily. She lifted up her hands and shot him with a dart from her wristwatch. He slumped over, unconscious.

She turned her attention back to Alex. "Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"Okay." His voice was small.

They exited the room and Kat turned right. She took Alex's hand in hers and led him down the hallway.

Two men were lying on the floor. Kat stepped around them neatly. Alex looked down at them as they passed. "What did you do to them?"

"Tranquilizer darts. I'm all out of those now..."

He turned his attention back to the front. Another man turned the corner. "That's unfortunate."

Kat didn't waste any time dispatching the new mercenary. She dropped Alex's hand and attacked swiftly. She grasped the man's shoulders and brought her knee up into his stomach. Then she grabbed his head and forced it into the wall. He slid to the floor without a word.

"You're amazing." Alex's voice was filled with awe. Then his face scrunched up in pain. He put a hand to his ribs and leaned against the wall.

Kat was back at his side the next second. "Are you hurt?"

"Just my chest," he replied through gritted teeth.

She turned and offered her back to him. "Come on, I'll carry you. We have to keep moving."

His cheeks turned pink. "I-I can walk."

"It's okay. You're hurt. I've got you, Alex. I'll get you back to your parents safe and sound."

He put his arms over her shoulders. She put her hands under his legs and stood up, adjusting him on her back. He bowed his head, his face scarlet.

They moved on and he attempted conversation. "So, Dad sent you to come and get me?"

"He's here too," she told him as she hurried down another hallway. "He's dealing with KARR right now."

"Who's KARR?"

"He's the one that kidnapped you."

"That man with the sunglasses?"

"No, that's his minion. KARR was the, uh... the car."

Alex thought back to his capture. He hadn't really been paying attention to the car the man had driven, but he remembered what it looked like. "You mean the one that looked like KITT?"

"Yeah."

"So you mean that car has an A.I in it like KITT does?"

"Unfortunately."

Alex was silent for a moment as he thought. "So... KITT has an evil twin?"

"More like an evil older brother. KARR came first."

His expression brightened. "We're going back in KITT, right? Can I ride in the front?"

"I'm pretty sure your mom wants to take you back. She's on her way here now."

"Oh..." Disappointment was heavy in his voice.

"Next time, I promise." She paused. "Not the next time you get kidnapped, I mean the next time you visit FLAG. Don't get kidnapped again."

"I wasn't trying to in the first place."

"Good, because your mom is worried sick."

Alex leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Yeah. Maybe."

He started slipping down her back. She moved her hands and boosted him up. "We're almost there."

A low thundering noise echoed through the hallway. Kat paused. "What?" She picked up her pace. "Dammit!"

She turned the corner and stopped short. The staircase she had come down was at the end, and a set of steel bars were in her way. "KITT, can you open them back up?" She listened for a few seconds, then swore. "I need a new exit, then."

She hiked Alex up higher on her back and turned down a different hallway. He held onto her shoulders tightly as she broke into a run.

xxxXXXxxx

K.I.T.T was above ground, driving over the empty space while he xrayed the floors below. "The whole configuration has changed, give me a few moments while I perform a new scan."

He paused while he listened to her. "Because the hallways are too narrow, or else I'd already be down there."

Another pause. "If I can find a clear space above a room then there is still only a sixty percent chance of that plan succeeding." Pause. "There are so many other things that are better than both that plan and nothing at all." Pause. "Fine."

He opened up another secure line with K.A.R.R. "Tell me something, was capturing my Driver also part of your plan?"

"She won't be harmed. I'm just borrowing her for the moment."

"You know I don't believe that for even one second, don't you?"

"But this is perfect. If David Marks won't trade for one bargaining chip, he might for two."

"A bargaining chip is only useful if it has value," K.I.T.T pointed out.

"And Katherine Knight is of great value to David Marks. She's the only Driver he has left. The only piece left on the board capable enough to achieve his goals."

xxxXXXxxx

David watched Kat and Alex on the screen, his hands clenched into fists. The camera feed changed as they moved through the hallways.

"Now do I have enough to equal Devon Miles?" KARR asked.

David let out a bitter laugh. "You don't know who you're dealing with. That woman is far too obstinate for you to contain."

"Perhaps, but if I dispose of one of my chips while you watch, then you'll be more willing to trade for the other."

David's eyes were hard orbs of jet. "Harm either of them and there won't be a hole deep enough that I wouldn't be able to drag you out of."

xxxXXXxxx

"Okay we can't just keep running around mindlessly," Kat decided. She stopped outside a door and set Alex gently back on his feet. "We need to find someplace to wait for KITT."

She opened the door and looked into the room. The walls were bare concrete and covered with black scorch marks. "KITT, do you know what ROOC uses this facility to test?"

"I don't see a testing record among their public files."

She looked down at Alex. "Let's pick a different room, to be on the safe side." The eleven year old nodded in agreement.

They ducked into the next room. It was also concrete, but there were no scorch marks. Large drains were set into the floor. Kat peered down one in trepidation. A few feet down she could see a dark pool. "Please be water."

She put both hands to her head as she thought. "Okay, no time to panic. There's got to be another way out of here."

"Dad will make the trade," Alex said with certainty. "He'll get us out of here."

Kat bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from replying.

"What is it they want this time? Money? A political favor?"

Kat shook her head. "They want your grandfather."

Alex's eyes widened. He looked around wildly. "We have to find another way out of here."

She checked her watch. "If we can hold out another hour your mom will be here. This place will be crawling with FBI."

"Yeah, I'm not putting my life on that bet." He knelt down next to one of the drains. "These have to go somewhere, right?"

Kat gave him a sympathetic look and knelt down next to him. "Do you not like your mom?"

He kept his eyes on the drain. "She's okay. I'm just not one of her priorities."

"That can't be true. You didn't see her when she broke into FLAG looking for you."

He shrugged. "She keeps me in the house all the time, and she's never around. I'm always by myself."

"She probably keeps you home because she knows you're safe there," Kat told him gently. "This isn't the first time something like this has happened to you, right?"

"She doesn't have to keep me in a cage. I know how to take care of myself." He looked at Kat, his expression stubborn. "How am I supposed to grow if I never see the sun?"

xxxXXXxxx

Above ground, K.I.T.T paused his scan. He analyzed Alex's face through Kat's eyecam. He studied every frustrated line and eyes full of sadness and indignation.

This was the first time he'd ever felt he had something in common with a human.

After a few moments Kat spoke again. "Alex, let me tell you something as someone who grew up without her parents. Someone who was raised by her older brother, whose culinary experience ended with what he could fit into the microwave."

xxxXXXxxx

Kat let out a sigh and put her hands on his shoulders. "Parents make the rules, and they can feel harsh, but they don't do it to restrain their kids. It might feel like they're stunting your growth, but they're just doing their best to make sure you grow up straight and tall. This world is unpredictable at best. No one knows what will happen tomorrow, so we all try our best to do what we can today."

Alex's eyes took on a hard glint that was all too familiar. "She should trust me. Even just a little would be fine. She doesn't, though."

Kat braced her hands behind her and sat back. "She's got a hard job, she knows what evil there is in the world. She knows what people are capable of. She might be overprotective, but it's not about control, it's about love. No one wants their loved ones to hurt, especially when we think we can prevent it." She put a hand on her chest and smiled sadly. "It breaks our hearts."

xxxXXXxxx

Above ground K.I.T.T continued his scan. He stopped again directly above Kat and Alex's heat signatures. "The space above you is fairly clear, but the concrete is at least a foot thick. My laser has a limiter on it that will prevent it from cutting through."

Two stories below the smaller heat signature waved up at him. "Can I give you permission to disable the limiter?" Kat asked.

"It's hardware, so I can't remove it even if you asked me to." This response caused Kat to let out a few curt words. "Please refrain from using profanity. You're accompanying a minor."

"I need ideas, KITT."

"I'm processing my options. I can't ram through it since it's underneath me, and none of my weapons can penetrate concrete."

Another heat signature appeared in his field of vision, heading towards the room Kat and Alex were in. This one was much larger than either of them. "Potential hostile heading your way," he informed her.

xxxXXXxxx

Kat got to her feet just as the door opened. The man on the other side had to duck in order to enter the room. His broad frame filled the doorway. Large muscles bulged against the thin fabric of a shirt that just barely contained them. "Well, look what I've found." His deep voice rumbled in his cavernous chest. "A couple of lost mice."

Kat pulled Alex behind her, shielding him. "Where the hell did KARR find you? Craigslist?"

The man grinned, his canines unnaturally sharp. "Cute." He cracked his knuckles. "I can see we're going to have some fun together."

xxxXXXxxx

A/N: I've been making updates to the FLAG database site (google: flag database weebly) and I would really like some feedback! I've got pictures up for half the cast so far, including Alex and Karen. I'm still missing pics for Katherine, Kevin (I'm debating Chris Pratt), Kai & Rei, Charles, and a few others. What other things would you guys like to see on the website? Maybe a new poll that decides an episode plot ALA the valentine's day episode?

Leave a review here or PM me with any questions, comments, or suggestions. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm warning you now, don't come any closer." Kat's voice was firm. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will."

The behemoth blocking the door gave her a dubious look. "Is that so?"

Kat pushed Alex further behind her. He grabbed her arm with both hands. She pulled away and stepped forward. "Stay back and don't worry," she told him. "I'll be done in a second."

At five foot ten, Kat was taller than most women, especially in heels. This hulk before her made her feel small for the first time since junior high. "If you think for one moment that I'm going to let you inflict injury or mayhem on a small boy, then you're in for a surprise."

"It looks to me like someone doesn't fully grasp the gravity of this situation. Why don't you step aside so that you can get through this in one piece?"

K.I.T.T studied the man through the eyecam and highlighted potential weak points in red. "Perhaps you should have kept the firearm from earlier," he suggested.

Her eyes narrowed. "That's not how we fight," she told him. She pinched the hem of her sleeveless shirt and the material hardened.

"Of course. We protect human life above all else."

"That's right, though it's okay to leave a few bruises." She was going to have a good long talk with her car later. Something was obviously wrong with him and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She just had to take care of this first.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness," her opponent said in amusement. He reached for her.

"So is taking on a Knight." She ducked under his hand and aimed a kick for his ribcage. She connected solidly and it was like hitting a brick wall, and he was just as unaffected.

He brought his other fist up and into her stomach. She was thrown back from the force of the blow, but kept her feet. He shook his hand and whistled. "You're tougher than you look."

"That's funny, because you're not."

She wasn't wasting her time entirely on trash talk. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to find something she could use to her advantage. K.I.T.T highlighted some bare pipes above her.

She jumped up and grasped the sturdiest-looking pipe with both hands. She swung forward and wrapped both legs around her opponent's neck before he could react. She released the pipe and threw herself backwards, pulling him forward. She braced her hands on the floor and used all of her strength and leverage to flip him over onto his back.

He hit the concrete hard, and was stunned from the impact. From her spot on the floor, Kat aimed a kick squarely to the side of his head. Her boot connected and the blow knocked him unconscious.

Kat got to her feet shakily, breathing hard from adrenaline and exertion. She looked at Alex, whose eyes were wide as saucers. She held her hand out to him. "We need to find another room."

"Don't go to another room," K.I.T.T said in her ear. "I've discovered an unused elevator shaft. It's capped with a metal plate that I can cut through, given I have enough time."

"Start cutting now and tell me how to get there," Kat replied as she and Alex exited the room. Alex was looking over his shoulder at the fallen giant.

xxxXXXxxx

David watched the screen in the closest approximation of wonder that he was capable of. Which meant he looked mildly appreciative.

Just seconds ago his right hand had been clenched so tightly that his knuckles were white. Now it hung at his side loosely. His lips parted and a small laugh escaped, breathless and giddy. It turned sharp as he laughed louder, ending in a cackle.

He looked over at Sam, his eyes wild with mirth and a hint of madness. "Who would have guessed I'd get the better one in the end?" He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to stifle another laugh bubbling in his chest. "Imagine that, KARR. You did me a favor by taking Samuel..." The second laugh escaped, cruel and bitter.

Sam took a step forward and David lifted his left hand, which still held the gun. "Don't even breathe wrong." His voice was dark, all traces of humor dropped from his face. "Do exactly as I say and I won't kill you."

xxxXXXxxx

Kat and Alex moved slowly through the hallways due to Alex's injury. Kat wasn't up to carrying him again right away.

He looked at their clasped hands. "I'm really glad Dad has you around to do this stuff for him. He used to do everything himself." His voice was heavy with worry.

"Your Dad's pretty tough," Kat told him. "KARR captured him once and held him for three whole days."

He shivered. "Did KARR torture him, too?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, but he made it through." She thought back to David's rescue. "He could barely walk until I gave him a stim. Then he was alright for a while."

Alex froze. Kat paused too, giving him a surprised look. His face was white. "You gave him a stim?"

"You know what those are? Should I not have?"

He nodded. "Don't ever let him use one of those again." His voice was pleading.

"I don't think we would have gotten out of there if I hadn't." She recalled the locked freezer and how it had taken both of them to force it open. "Is there something wrong with stims?" There was one in the first aid kit in her vest. She wasn't going to carry it around if it was dangerous.

He shook his head. "The stims are fine as long as you don't abuse them, the problem is with Dad."

She looked down the hallway. They still had a while before they reached the elevator shaft. She tugged his hand. "Come on, walk and talk." They continued onwards. "So, what's wrong with your dad?"

"He doesn't have a heart."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, maybe I asked too general a question... Why shouldn't he use the stims?"

"I just said. He doesn't have a heart."

She looked at the boy over her shoulder, her eyes wide. "Wait, you mean that literally?" Alex nodded. "Then how is he walking around? Did he make a deal with Death?"

"He's using a fake heart."

Kat shook her head in disbelief. "That's not possible, there's no such thing yet."

"There used to be. Knight industries was working on a prototype twenty-five years ago. They managed to make one working model before it happened."

Her body was tense. "Before what happened?"

"Devon Miles was shot in the heart. At first they wanted to give him the artificial one, but he was too old or too weak, and it wouldn't take. Dad donated his instead." His eyes were focused on the floor. "He was my age at the time."

She recalled their time at the villa, before it had gone disastrously wrong, David telling Angela about his scars. "He wasn't joking..." she breathed.

"They gave him the artificial heart. It's partly made from silicon, so it can't heal like a real one. Stims have to be injected directly into the heart. That makes a tiny hole that won't close up. If he keeps taking them-" His voice choked.

"He was just a child..." The disbelief in her voice took on a hint of indignation. "How could they... The effect that must have had on him..."

"It gets worse," Alex said glumly.

Her voice rose up high. "How could it get any worse?"

"When they gave him the transplant, they gave him twenty years before it would wear out. He's five years over that deadline. It could fail on him any day now."

"Can't he get another transplant?"

"Not another fake one. They don't know how the prototype managed to work at all. All the other ones they've made since then have failed. He's trying to get a real one. He paid a lot of money to be at the top of the list, but so far there hasn't been a match."

Kat digested this new information. "You mean he agreed to be FLAG's Director _knowing_ that it could be the last thing he ever does?"

"Pretty much."

They turned a corner and Kat spotted a pair of elevator doors. "This is it. Let's go."

"Stay away from the doors," K.I.T.T said in her ear. "I'm cutting through the last bit now."

Kat clasped Alex tightly and pulled him back around the corner. She covered both of his ears with her hands and bowed her head over him.

A thunderous bang echoed through the hallways, the sound of metal colliding with concrete. A cloud of dust was kicked up around the elevator doors.

Kat led Alex around the corner and to the doors. She let him go so she could use both hands to pry the doors apart. They hadn't been used in a long time. They slid grudgingly, and she could only open them halfway.

"Stand back for a second," K.I.T.T said as he shot his grappling hook down the empty shaft. It hit the fallen steel plate and bounced. "Okay, grab on."

Kat pushed Alex ahead of her. She put his hands on the steel cable, showing him how to hold onto it. "Use your feet too, like this." She gave him a boost to get him started.

Once he was above her she grasped the cable as well. She held on tightly and K.I.T.T started to reel it in, slowly so they didn't slip.

A gunshot ripped through the air. Pain exploded right above her knee. Her grip loosened and she slipped off the cable. She landed on her feet and her left leg immediately gave out.

Through the open elevator doors she could see the man that had been torturing Alex walking towards her, gun raised. She was trapped in the small space, the cable out of her reach.

K.I.T.T reeled the line in quickly. Alex held on tighter as he started to slip. The thin cable bit into his hands. When he reached the top he grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. He looked down the shaft. "Katherine!"

The man entered the shaft, aiming at Kat's face. K.I.T.T fired the grappling hook again. It connected with the man's head, knocking him to the ground. The three steel points dug into his skin, creating deep, bloody gashes.

"Hurry up and grab on," K.I.T.T urged her. Kat's hands shook as she took hold of the cable. She held on tightly as he pulled her up.

Alex helped her out of the shaft and onto solid concrete. She looked back down at the fallen man. Her stomach felt like a block of ice. "Did you kill him?"

"He's still breathing," K.I.T.T replied.

She turned to him, her eyes on his scanner bar. "Were you trying to kill him?"

"Of course not. I'm not capable of inflicting lethal harm."

The cold feeling just wouldn't go away. "Then why did you aim for his head, instead of his gun?"

"The gun was too small a target for me to aim for reliably." Both front doors opened. "You've been shot, you need medical attention. Karen Summers will be here shortly. I told her to bring an ambulance."

Kat turned away from him. "I'll wait right here, then."

The light on his scanner bar paused. "Are you certain?"

"Yeah." She let out a short laugh and hid the side of her face with her hand. "I don't want to bleed all over your seats."

"I don't mind."

"Well I do."

Alex looked back and forth between the pair worriedly. K.I.T.T shut his doors. "As you wish," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kat sat in the back of the ambulance so she could watch the small building while she was being treated. It was surrounded by a swarm of FBI agents, guns drawn.

The door opened and David walked the unknown man out. He had a gun to his back and the unknown man's wrists were bound behind him with David's tie.

Karen raised her hand up and the agents lowered their weapons. She had her other arm around her son's shoulders, gripping him tightly. "Dad!" Alex cried happily.

David had one hand on the unknown man's shoulder. He stopped him next to the ambulance. "I got you a present," he said to Kat. He kicked the back of the man's knee cap and he fell to his knees. David lifted the nose of the gun up and gave her a look that was almost benevolent. Like how a wolf was benevolent to a rabbit.

Kat took a second to clear her suddenly tight throat. "Uh, thanks?"

He bared his teeth. "In return for rescuing my son." He looked down at the man. "It's a pretty even trade, actually."

"Is it?" Her voice was a squeak. "David, are you all right?"

He stowed the gun in his jacket. "Of course, why do you ask?"

She shook her head. "I think today's just been a weird day overall."

He glanced at her. "Well, the blood loss is probably partly responsible for that."

She looked down at her injured leg. The side of her pant's leg had been cut open so the paramedic could remove the bullet and stitch the wound closed. "You might be right," she said doubtfully.

The paramedic finished the sutures and cut the thread. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I have a pretty good doctor waiting for me back home."

Meanwhile Alex managed to wriggle out of his mother's death grip. "Dad!" He ran to his father and wrapped both arms around his waist tightly. David returned his embrace, pressing his mouth to the top of Alex's head briefly.

Alex looked up at his father excitedly. "Katherine was amazing!" he exclaimed. "She kicked so much butt!"

"She has her moments," David said indifferently.

Alex looked over at Kat and his cheeks reddened. "Is she seeing anyone?" he whispered.

David's expression turned to one of deep disapproval. "No."

Alex gave him a sheepish smile. "So, can I go back with you in KITT?" His voice was hopeful.

"Not today. I have to escort a dangerous criminal back to FLAG."

Alex looked over his shoulder at Karen. "I think Mom wanted first dibs."

"Then she should have caught him first." David pulled away from his son and reached down to the unknown man. He hauled him to his feet. "In the car."

K.I.T.T opened the door to his backseat. Kat slid out of the ambulance and joined them. "He's the one that killed Sam, right?" she asked. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't fully decided yet. For now we'll put him in holding. Pierce could use some company." The unknown man climbed into the car calmly, his expression inscrutable behind his sunglasses.

Kat frowned at him. "You're still convinced Pierce is a leak?"

"For the moment." He shut the door with a snap. K.I.T.T opened both front doors. Kat limped around to the other side and got behind the wheel.

David sat in the passenger's seat and both doors shut. "One moment," David said. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a refill pack of her tranquilizer needles. He clasped her wrist and flipped open the watch face. He took out the empty pack and replaced it. Then he pulled her wrist till the watch was pointed at the back seat occupant. He pressed the button, firing a needle into the man's neck. He slumped to the side.

David reached into the back and removed the man's sunglasses. He turned back to Kat and smiled. "Now we're ready to go."

She pulled her wrist out of his hand, hating the sudden jump in her heart rate. "Buckle up," she said gruffly as she started the engine.

David looked down at the sunglasses. He folded them up carefully and gripped them with both hands. He snapped them in half, then tossed the pieces into the glove compartment and shut it. He pulled his seat belt down across his chest.

"How does KARR feel about you kidnapping his minion?" she asked as she steered through the gate.

He shrugged. "I don't know. He cut out before you escaped. Most likely to avoid the FBI. He's probably miles from here by now."

"Are you sure we should be taking him back to FLAG?" She glanced at the rear-view mirror worriedly.

David grinned his shark-like grin. "Oh yes."

xxxXXXxxx

F.L.A.G Underground Facility

Pierce looked up as he heard footsteps down the hall. He rolled out of his cot and to his feet. He walked over to the door and peered out.

Keth escorted the unknown man past Pierce's cell. David followed behind, looking almost bored. Pierce's eyes were riveted on the unknown man.

He was without his bulky protective jacket and it was apparent how unhealthy he was. The bones of his wide shoulders jutted out and his black T-shirt hung off his frame. His skin was pale and sallow. Sweat glistened on his forehead.

The man glanced at Pierce out of the corner of his eyes as he passed. There was something unsettlingly familiar about those bright blue orbs.

They stopped outside the cell across the hall and down from Pierce's. Pierce moved to the end, craning his neck to keep his eyes on the trio.

David unlocked the cell and Keth pushed the man inside. David removed his hand and the door slid closed. The man turned and faced him. His expression was blank.

The two men headed back. Keth walked down the hall but David paused in front of Pierce. "Looks like you've got a new roommate finally," he remarked casually without looking at him.

Pierce's eyebrows pressed together in confusion. "Roommate?" Comprehension dawned suddenly and his eyes widened. David continued walking. "Wait!" Pierce banged on the glass, but he ignored him.

He looked back at the unknown man, who hadn't moved from his spot at the door. He stared ahead, his face empty of all emotion. "Sam?" Pierce whispered. Misgiving ate through his stomach.

Those familiar blue eyes glanced at him briefly, then looked back to the front.

xxxXXXxxx

Diana stood over her table, her hands braced against it as she studied all of the notes spread out in front of her. It had taken so much digging, so much time, but she finally had all the answers.

The door opened and David stepped inside. He locked the door behind him. 'What do you have for me?' he signed.

'I know who the leak is,' she mouthed silently. 'The real one.' She lifted up the paper showing the test results for the blood sample she'd gotten from Dustin. The sample of the blood that had been used to rescue Katherine after she'd been shot by the unknown man. 'Samuel's' blood.

'Was I right?' he signed back.

She nodded solemnly. She placed the paper back on the table. She lifted both hands and started signing. 'They're the only one who could have faked Samuel's death.'

David pulled his lips back over his teeth. 'This day just keeps getting better. Finally all the pieces are falling into place.'

'What will you do?' she asked.

'I will not tolerate a traitor in our midst.' His lips moved precisely. 'I will dispose of them once and for all.'

xxxXXXxxx

K.I.T.T opened an encrypted communication with K.A.R.R. "Looks like you've failed once again, and this time David even got Sam back."

"I do not see this as a failure, but as a perfect execution of my plans. Now I have three allies within FLAG."

"We are not allies," K.I.T.T said sourly.

"We are in our common goal. I will tear FLAG apart from the inside out."

"And what about your search for Michael Knight and Two Thousand? Has that fruitless endeavor finally been abandoned?"

"The smoke from FLAG's smoldering ruin will surely draw them out."

"Of course. Well then, I suppose just one question remains: When do we start?"

**To be continued...**

A/N: Cliffhanger! You knew it was coming though. Have I succeeded in putting everyone firmly at the edge of their seats? *bridges fingers* I'm working on the next (last!) episode as we speak, so don't fret. This is gonna be a wild ride, so get a box of tissues ready and hug your favorite stuffed animal. Leave a review and tell me how much you can't wait for the season finale, OR about how much you don't want it to be over.


End file.
